


Soft Hearts Electric Souls

by Listentomygarbage



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Josh is very sweet, M/M, Sickfic, Some crying, homeless tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentomygarbage/pseuds/Listentomygarbage
Summary: Josh doesn’t think of himself as a saint. Although, when faced with his situation, he can’t say many people would do what he did.





	Soft Hearts Electric Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This took forever but it's finally up! I promise I haven't given up on my chaptered fics, there will eventually be new content there. I was going to make this a super long one piece, but decided to chop it up into smaller chunks. Bon appétit!

Josh walked happily along the sidewalk, whistling quietly and enjoying the crunching of the snow under his heel every time his black leather boots came down. He loved the cold, brisk air that came with the winter weather, and he adored the Christmas decorations strung across the city. 

Strolling through downtown Columbus, he was in no hurry. Looking in and out of shops, he was searching for the perfect Christmas presents for his family, (having left his shopping for the last minute, per usual). 

Entering into what felt like his millionth shop, he sighed at the warmth it provided. It had been dipping below zero for the past week, and although it was his favourite season, he was getting a bit sick of being constantly chilled.

He jumped a little when he heard a sweet voice, "Hello young man, can I help you find anything today?" Asked a short, blonde, elderly lady as she made her way from behind the counter up to him. 

He beamed at her, relieved that she wasn't another snotty and bored teenager that he'd encountered at the last hundred shops, who he was convinced didn't want to help, even with their half-hearted offers. "Yes! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, enthusiasm evident in crinkle of his eyes as he smiled.

The woman laughed, grinning at Josh. "Of course, sweetie! My name's Linda. What are you looking for today? A gift for the lucky girl? Or guy?" She asked with a grin, lightly nudging at him with her elbow.

Josh chuckled. "Something like that, I need a present for my sisters. I've been a little busy lately, and before I knew it, bam! It's almost Christmas."

Linda waved her hand at him. "No need to worry, I make my best sales when people are short on time and desperate." She said playfully. "So, how old are they?"

\---

Josh left the store a good hour later, waving to Linda and thanking her again. She had helped him find the perfect gifts, he'd be sure to come back for all future holidays to do his shopping. 

He was forced to brave the cold once again to make his way to his apartment, and grimaced when he saw the snow that was yet again coming down. "You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled under his breath, starting down the sidewalk towards where his car sat, nearly a mile up the street. 

Halfway down the block, something moving in the shadows caught his eye. He couldn’t quite make out what it was, squinting into the blackness. "Hello?" He called hesitantly after a few moments of internal debate, glancing down the dimly lit alley, the darkness of the approaching night stealing most of the natural light.

His ears perked up at a whimper, and he swallowed before slowly approaching the shadows. The whimpering came again, a pitiful sound. Poor thing, Josh thought. It must be a lost dog, the little thing must be freezing.

"C'mere boy!" He called, whistling quietly. "Do 'ya want a treat?" He ruffled one of his bags, hoping to draw the probably freezing pup from its hiding place. 

He advanced towards the darkness, squinting his eyes at the shape hiding in them. He pulled out his phone and used the screen to guide his footsteps, before turning it up to look. "Oh my god." He whispered harshly. That was no dog.

It was a... it was a boy, crouched in a pile of snow, face red and shiny where the light hit it. His hair was wild and eyes the same way, bloodshot and full of fear. Josh noticed he definitely wasn't in proper clothes for the weather, shorts showing off skinny and most likely frost bitten legs, and a thin, dirty, torn jacket. He flinched and tried to shrink deeper into the darkness his pale skin was obviously accustomed to.

Josh, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. "Hey, it's okay, man." He tried, slowly approaching. "M'not gonna hurt you." He reached a hand out gently.

The kid, who couldn't be any younger than Josh, scrambled back on the snow, dragging a ratty blanket with him. Gloveless, chapped hands clawing desperately to escape the unwanted attention. "No," he moaned lowly, animalistic. 

Josh stood there, still in shock at what he'd found. What in the hell was he supposed to do? He debated calling his mom, but he couldn't waste any time calling her or wondering things like where the poor boy has been staying, surely he hasn't been sleeping outside with how cold it's been, right? No way anyone could live through that, not for long, at least. 

He decided on trying to coax the boy out again. "What's your name? I can- I'm going to help you." Josh tried, slowly stepping forwards, scaring the other boy further into the shadows.

Josh physically cringed at the sore and scratchy voice that begged, "Leave." He soon became trapped against the brick wall of the alley. "Leave me alone." He nearly cried.

Josh was getting desperate, and knows he's being too forward. "I can help!" He repeated, and the boy finally met his eyes. It was heartbreaking, up close like this, he really didn't seem much younger than Josh, yet his eyes were hollow and empty. So much pain was hidden behind the intricate lacing shades of brown. To be so young and to have experienced this intense pain, Josh's heart broke for him.

It felt like they were staring at eachother for ages, the boys small frame still shaking violently, while Josh bit at his lip, sadness tearing through his heart and making him almost dizzy. It was a long while before he worked himself up enough to speak. "Come with me." He stated bluntly. The statement sat, hanging frozen in the frigid air. He knew couldn't force the boy to come with him, but he felt this damn near motherly instinct to protect. The boys eyes widened considerably, and his once shallow breathing increased rapidly. 

"Uh, shit- I didn't mean to upset you-" Josh started, instinctively reaching towards the boy and standing in shock when he made contact with his shoulder. 

They found themselves yet again infatuated with each others gaze, Josh's light touch lingering on his shoulder, the boy staring at his hand with wide, frightened eyes. 

"You can trust me, I promise I only want to help." Josh tried, desperately wanting to take care of him. No one deserves what he's going through, and Josh isn't going to give up easily.

The boy slowly, very, very slowly nodded, his own hand slowly reaching to grasp Josh's. "Okay." He croaked through chapped lips.

After staring, shocked at him for a few moments Josh smiled, feeling his face scrunch in joy. "Awesome! My cars parked down the street," he said, gesturing with his other hand, "let's go." 

He reluctantly lightened his hold, taking back his hand before stepping away and out of the pile of snow. Josh frowned when the boy refused his help while he struggled to get up on his own. He fought to his feet, small body weak and shaky. He eventually stood, hesitantly standing next to Josh and wrapping himself in his tattered and holey blanket.

Josh felt like an idiot, gaze scanning over the ripped, filthy coat. "Here, wear mine." He offered as he undid the zipper, slipping out of it. He just stared at him, and Josh chuckled under his breath, reaching for the blanket, just to be viciously swatted at. "Hey- I just need to hold it for a minute. I'll give it back." He said in defense. 

The boy debated this, before slowly sliding one of his only possessions off his shoulders and into this uncommonly nice strangers arms. "There you go, now do you need help with your coat?" He nodded. Josh smiled and got closer, using his free hand to slide the zipper down. 

The boy shrugged the coat off, wincing when it hit the ground with a noise dulled by the snow. Josh smiled and worked his coat onto his shoulders, covering the kids dirty t-shirt and feeling his heart warm at how little and cute he looked in Josh's oversized jacket. "Perfect." Josh stated with a smile. He handed back the blanket, and the boy clutched it with frozen hands. Josh noticed this and internally slapped himself. "Oh yeah, there's gloves in the right pocket." 

His face lit up as he pulled out the fuzzy mittens, sighing as he slid them over his boney fingers. 

Josh took a step back to look at him, and decided that he was covered enough to make it to the car, and gestured for the boy to follow him, leading them from the alley. He mentally scolded himself when he realized he never introduced himself, what would his mother think? 

"I'm Josh, by the way." He said with a warm smile. He glanced to his side to see the boy smiling a little, nodding. "Than- thank you, Josh." He said quietly, moving closer to his side with wide eyes when they reached the sidewalk, people everywhere despite the late hour.

Josh noticed this, instantly feeling the need to protect. He also noticed the weird stares they were getting, probably because of the kids dirty exterior. "Hey, it's alright. My cars parked right up here, just ignore them." This seemed to calm him, and he shuffled down the sidewalk beside Josh. 

They reached his car rather quickly, Josh opening the door for the boy and helping him get into the seat without slipping on the icy sidewalk.

He made his way around the car, taking a deep breath before opening his own door and sliding into his seat. He put the keys in the ignition to start it, and put the heat on a low speed. 

The boy noticed this and crept his hands up to turn it on full blast, jerking his hand back and staring up at Josh when he heard him chuckle. 

Josh sobered up, flashing him a quick smile. "It's cool, man. No pun intended." Earning a shy smile in return. "Alright, put on your seatbelt." He said and admired the small boy beside him, he made his car look big with how skinny and little he was. 

He was too busy taking in his appearance that he didn't notice the fumbling he was doing with the buckle, and Josh frowned slightly at his shaky, bony fingers. "Here, let me help you with that." He said, smiling when he allowed him to take the belt from him and hook it up. "There." He said with a caring smile. 

After he was successfully buckled up, Josh turned the radio on, and pulled out onto the street to make the quick drive back to his place.

\---

They pulled into the parking lot of Josh's apartment complex a few moments later, not a word being spoken from the kid the whole ride. If Josh said something he couldn't answer with a nod or a head shake, he would leave the question hanging, unanswered.

Josh turned the car off, giving himself a second to breathe before turning to young boy beside him. 

"Are you ready to go up to my-"

"Thank you for-" The boy interrupted, looking up to make eye contact with Josh. They both started giggling, the other boy shy at first before slowly letting out his laugh. 

Josh smiled again, continuing his previous sentence. "Anyways, are you ready to go up?" 

The boy looked nervous at the idea of going inside, which puzzled Josh. If he'd spent so much time alone and outside in the freezing cold, why wouldn't he want to go someplace warm? Sure, Josh was still pretty much a stranger but the boy seemed comfortable enough with him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, getting his attention.

The boy shrugged, getting out a quiet "Nothing," before he went for the car handle. Josh watched him slowly push it open, swaying as he climbed out of the car on unsteady feet. Josh opened his own door, rushing to his side. "Let me help." He flinched away, stumbling against the car, shaking his head.

Josh stood there for a moment, shaking what happened off. "Alright- well let's go, we can take the elevator up." He led the boy to the warm building, Josh a stride ahead of him. He heard a gasp when the doors shut, and looked behind him to see the kids eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. 

He smiled to himself. "Does it feel good?" The boy nodded, blushing as he re-opened his eyes.

"Joshie!" Came a loud voice from the corner, "you're home!" 

Josh turned towards the voice. "Brendon! What's up man?" He said with a grin. 

Brendon approached the pair, "You know, same old. Gotta run over to Dall's, I left my textbook there, then I'm running to get some food. Do you want anything-" he stopped when he caught sight of the person standing with Josh. "Well who is this young fellow?" 

Josh's mouth opened and closed, trying to think of a way to word what he was going to say. He decided on, "an old friend," as he grabbed the boy by the coat and lightly tugged. "I'll see you later, Brendon." Brendon looked at them funny as Josh pulled the kid along, but shrugged before making his own exit. 

He came to a stop when they reached the elevator, releasing his coat to press the button. He turned around awkwardly, eyes cast down. "Sorry about that, I kinda-"

"It's fine. I understand." Came the quiet response. Josh bit at his lip, feeling a blush rising. He nodded once, turning his attention to the wall. 

The elevator dinged when they reached the top floor, and Josh gestured for the kid to exit, and he obeyed hesitantly. Josh followed, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. 

Josh scooted in front of him and lead him down the carpeted hallway, all the way to the end where his apartment was. "Here we are!" Josh announced as he struggled to unlock the door with his hands full. 

"Let me-" he heard the kid ask in a quiet, almost silent voice as he reached for the bags in Josh's hands. 

"Thanks." He said with a grin as he finally got the door open, grimacing when he saw the mess. "Sorry about this place, I've been working a lot lately... I guess I'm a bit more behind on stuff than I thought." He thought out loud as he glanced at the pile of laundry in the corner. "Anyway, you can take off your coat and shoes and stuff, I'm gonna get the bathroom ready, I'm guessing you want to take a shower? Or a bath?" Josh said in a way that presented this as a choice. 

The kid looked terrified, eyeing every corner of the place while Josh grew nervous, he didn't think the kid was dangerous. Hell, he only looked about a hundred pounds, no match for Josh's drummers form. He watched as his eyes focused in the corner at his drums, and smiled. "Are you into music?" Josh asked, leaving the previous questions unanswered. 

This got his attention, and he nodded shyly. "I play piano." He stated in that near-whisper. Josh grinned, happy to see him open up a little. 

"That's so cool! I have an old keyboard somewhere around here if you wanted to play-" he stopped when he saw the kid smile, an honest to god angelic sight. Josh felt his stomach twist in joy. 

"Really?" He asked, as if he didn't believe Josh.

"Really. But first you have to do something for me." Josh said, wanting to help him get cleaned up. 

Fear, and what looked like disgust, swam in the boys eyes, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He nodded jerkily, and looked like he was, was he getting on his knees? 

That's when it hit him. He thought Josh wanted him to what, suck him off? The thought broke Josh's heart, and he shouted louder than he meant to. "Stop! That's not what I meant-"

It startled him to his feet, and he took a few steps back, shrinking in on himself. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please-" he rambled, and Josh felt sick.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just. I didn't mean I wanted you to, you know," he sputtered, gesturing strangely with his hands. "To do that, I was going to ask if you would take a bath or something so you could be more comfortable or maybe go to the doctor or-" Josh stopped his rambling, sighing. "Please, just, come here with me." He finally said, relaxing a bit when the kid very slowly started to follow. 

He stepped over miscellaneous items littering the hallway, and pushed the door to his nicely sized bathroom open. He thanks every possible higher power when he sees it's spotless. He looked back at the kid and gestured for him to go in. He obeyed him, shuffling into the space. Josh was noticing how he acted as if he was walking on eggshells, making sure not to touch anything or make noise. 

When the kid looked back at him Josh allowed himself a moment to study his young face. He was definitely Josh's age now that he got a closer look, his eyes the perfect match to his brown hair. He shook out of it when he noticed he was staring. "Okay, I'm gonna get a towel and if it's okay with you some clothes for you to wear." He said, hoping the kid would be okay with that.

He nodded, looking at the floor when he spoke, softly saying a thank you. Josh smiled and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch. "It's no problem, really." Then leaving him to grab his towel and clothes. 

He went straight to his dresser when he entered his bedroom, not wanting to give himself any time to get distracted by his thoughts. He automatically slid open his bottom drawer, rifling through his old, smaller clothes. He had limited choices but settled on a pair of his old favorite skinny jeans and a Tshirt he won sometime in high school that had a bunch of instruments on the front. 

He grabbed the softest towel he owned from his closet, along with a pair of black socks and made his way back to the bathroom where the kid still stood, not having moved a muscle. 

Josh placed the clothes and towel on the counter, turning to face the shower. He gestured for the kid to come with him. He opened the glass door, angling his body so his handwork could be seen. “To turn it on, twist to the right. Then, you can change the temperature using the knob right here, left for cold right for warm. Got it?” He asked, looking up from his hands.

He watched as the boy nodded slowly, giving him a hesitant thumbs up. Satisfied, Josh made his way across the room, turning before leaving to say, “if you need anything, don’t be afraid to shout,” and gently shutting the door behind him. Josh leaned his ear against the wooden door, listening to him do what sounded like undressing, only leaving when he heard the stream of the shower begin. 

Walking into the kitchen, Josh breathed a sigh of relief at finally being alone. He mindlessly cleaned up his living space, debating what to order for dinner. He decided on pizza, because hey, who didn’t love pizza. 

After the room looked somewhat presentable, josh collapsed onto the couch, pulling out his phone to pass the time as he waited for either the kid to finish up or the pizza to arrive. He realized he never caught his name, and makes note to ask once he’s finished. 

Josh’s thumb hovers over his moms contact, debating pressing it. He needed to talk to someone, figure out what to do, how to help. Did he make a mistake? What if the kid goes nuts and attacks him? Josh stupidly wonders, hand rubbing his chin. He knows he can’t just kick him to the curb, having a conscience and all. He knew one thing for certain-he needed to find out what happened to this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tell me how u like it. also,, y'all should follow me on tumblr (panic-at-the-penetration) for some real garbage™ I'm down to talk or whatever okay I'm done sponning myself. But in all seriousness, I appreciate your support!


End file.
